eric_thompsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Toy Story 5 (2025)/Transcript
This is the transcript for Toy Story 5, produced by Pixar Animation Studios, as well as distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, The sequel to Toy Story 4 and the spin-offs to Toy Story 2. This movie will come out in 2025. This transcript needs cleanup and expedition. You can help Ideas Wikia to extend it. NOTE: In case you don't know what these sections are, read the current plot for Toy Story 5. Transcript Woody and Bo Peep are Telling a Story (The movie starts with the Disney logo, and then the Pixar logo Once they appear, Bo start to turned on the spotlight and woody is closed his eyes and don't wanna see it to brighted will telling a story) Bo Peep: Okay, Sheriff, are you ready? Woody: I'm ready, Bo. (spotlight in bright) Whoa, Ho! My eyes are brighting! Bo Peep: So, what was the most of all with story, Woody? Woody: Every time I've worked it out to do, Bo. (as time for thinking of flashback by Toy Story 4 from the ending scene) I was in onto the carnival, and you was taking my hat down, (starting a music from the flashback) for the following on top. we're all about of a long toy. Rex: Does this mean Woody's a lost toy? Buzz Lightyear: He's not a lost. Not anymore. Buzz Lightyear (Line): To infinity... Woody (Line): And beyond. Woody: So that was the most of all with story. That's why, that's why. Bo Peep: Yeah? Woody, I think she was right. But, anywhere that will be back now. I've got a secret for ya' come here, come closer. (Kissing in Woody's face) Woody: Oh! Whohohohoa! Bo Peep: Well, How did ya' think, I love you, Woody. Woody: And I love you too, Bo. (as the going down) From Disney And Pixar Toy Story 5 Buzz Lightyear and Aliens Goes to Adventure (Buzz Lightyear is on the space from the gamma quadrant sector 4) Alien #2: Stranger. Alien #3: From the outside. Aliens: Ooooooooooh! Buzz Lightyear: To infinty and beyond! (Lands onto the Aliens, and then starts breathing for the helmet) Greetings, I'm Buzz Lightyear, I come in piece. (Robots on this laser to Buzz Lightyear) Aliens: Space Ranger, Look out! Buzz Lightyear: Stand back. (Press the laser button to shoot Robots) Let's get out of here, Aliens. (Robot Gun tries to shooting Buzz Lightyear) Buzz Lightyear: Come on, Aliens, Let's ride. (Aliens having a seat belt on and Buzz Lightyear driving a rocket) Buzz Lightyear: You've better hold on tight. (Speed fastest) Aliens: Whoooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Buzz Lightyear: Okay, We've have to find this mission until I'll get back. Now, let see?.....(Evil Emperor Zurg is here, Buzz Lightyear gasps) Evil Emperor Zurg: (Laughing) So, we meet again, Buzz Lightyear, for the last time. Buzz Lightyear: Not today, Zurg! (Evil Emperor Zurg tries to shooting Ion Blaster and Buzz press the laser button to defeat Zurg) Aliens: Not time for this, Emperor. Buzz Lightyear: Yep, Aliens, I knew it (shooting laser to Zurg, as time passes by, Bonnie) Bonnie (as Buzz Lightyear): Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Zurg, will never see you again! Bonnie (as Evil Emperor Zurg): Nice try, Buzz Lightyear, We are staying right here! Bonnie (as Buzz Lightyear): We are not to stay, I will defeating at you, Zurg! Shoot! Bonnie (as Evil Emperor Zurg): Aargh! (Zurg as Box fell down) Bonnie (as Buzz Lightyear): We're safe now, Aliens! To infinity and beyond! "You've Got a Friend in Me" (Music Playing) Bonnie's Mom: Bonnie, Let's go outside! Bonnie: Okay, mom! Come on, Toys. (Where in the park yard with kids skipping rope, sidewalking, bike and kiddie car) ♪ You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me ♪ Bonnie: (Giggles and press Buzz's ultimate button) Buzz Lightyear (Voice Box): Buzz Lightyear to the rescue! ♪ When the road looks rough ahead And you're miles and miles From your nice warm bed ♪ Bonnie: Shoot, shoot shoot. (pretending shoot the laser) Come on, Jessie, Let's ride like a cowgirl. Yee-haaw! Jessie (Voice Box): There's nothing like an good adventure. ♪ You just remember what your old pal said Boy, you've got a friend in me ♪ Bonnie: (Giggles and press Buzz's ultimate button) Buzz Lightyear (Voice Box): To infinity and beyond! ♪ Some other folks might be A little bit smarter than I am Bigger and stronger too, ♪ Bonnie: Come on, Jessie, Let's go! Jessie (Voice Box): (Yodeling) ♪ Maybe But none of them will ever love you The way I do, ♪ Bonnie: Up, down, up, down,... Bonnie's Mom: Bonnie, Time to go home! Bonnie: Okay! (Going home) ♪ It's me and you, boy And as the years go by Our friendship will never die ♪ Bonnie's Mom: Bonnie, bedtime! Bonnie: Okay! (Lands onto the bed) ♪ You're gonna see it's our destiny You've got a friend in me ♪ Bonnie: Come on, Toys, (Toys lands onto the bed) Goodnight, Toys. ♪ You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me ♪ (Music is Done) Meet Spoony (Door open) Bonnie: Hi, Toys! (building a house to glue it and heard knocking on the door) Bonnie's Mom: Bonnie! Bonnie: Bye, Toys! (Door closed) Buzz Lightyear: Well, Who you think it is? (holding this Bonnie's backpack) Spoony: Huh? Trash? (Gasps) Buzz Lightyear: It's okay, everything is fine. Spoony: Okay. (Grunts) Mr. Pricklepants: He's a spoon. Spoony: Forky? Knifey? Forky: Spoony! Toys Are in the Al's Toy Barn Buzz Lightyear: Whoa. Toys: Wow. Slinky Dog: Golly bob howdy. Alien #3: Stranger cool. Aliens: Ooooooooooh! Buzz Lightyear: Toys are in the al's toy barn. (Toys Stomping on Floor with Open a Slide Door) Toys: Wow. Buzz Lightyear: (Laughs) Excellent! Okay, is paying everyone. Mr. Potato Head: Let's paying, paying. Slinky Dog: Paying, paying, paying! (Moans) Buzz Lightyear: Slinky, Let's go, Okay? Slinky Dog: Oh, Okay. Ow! That hurt! (Mr. Potato Head Rolling a Slide Cape to the Mrs. Potato Head) (Alien #3 Pressing a On Button with the Remote) Alien #3: Uh oh! (Gasps) (THX Deep Note) Al McWhiggin (Asleep): Just the minute, I'll be right there. Forky: What was that? Jessie: Yeah, Uh...Uh... That's thing to sound in my hearts. Can ya guys hear that sound? (Initating Rising Note) Alien #3: Aaah! (To unpin the paper and blows away when Woody takes a hat off in panic and Buzz doing karate) Alien #1: This way, This way! (Aliens put on wire on Camera with Al's Asleep) Buzz Lightyear: Okay, okay, Were good. Go back to work. Mrs. Potato Head: Here you go. Bo Peep: Here, Catch. Mr. Potato Head: Oh boy! (Slinky Dog putting on the Toy Box in the Wagon) Buzz Lightyear: Yes, I'm gonna make it. Ducky: Your home Carnival, he had an exceptionally flat face. He was so beautiful, he could barely breathe. Jessie: Fascinating. Bunny: Inside, I have a multi-leveled climby-thing with shag carpet. Come, We show you. Jessie: No, no! I haven't told you three about my life. Buzz Lightyear: Good, good. Going great, going great. (Slide Door Sound of Cow) Woody: What was that? Buzz Lightyear: That is what gets al out of sleep in the morning. Woody and Buzz Lightyear: Aah! Alien #3: Where he go? Woody: Hurry, get down and stay down or hide quick. Al McWhiggin: (Sighs) What a day, It looks exchausted. Woody: Move. Move. (Al Goes to the office) Buzz Lightyear: Hmmmm? (Looking at the "Laser Gun Blaster") Hamm: Hey, Buzz? Rex: What was supposed to be now? Buzz Lightyear: Uhhh....No! Please! I don't care when your an a like it! And you! Get him to the little girl! Mrs. Potato Head: I'm on it, Buzz. Mr. Potato Head: What No, Mrs. Potato Head. Wait! Woody: Give us the tangeled. The tangeled. Buzz? Your toys in the wagon are full now let's get out of here. Buzz Lightyear: Hold it right there, Woody, This is only made it serve you! Woody: Zurg? Buzz Lightyear: Where?!! Woody: Who's Zurg? Buzz Lightyear: Oh, Woody, It's Zurg. When I was saying it was emperor. Tough! The emperor's will defeating I was saying....That's no emperor. Mrs. Potato Head: Oh my, love it, make it, quiz, growing, co-(Freezes) Harmony: Oh look! It's sweet potato! I wanna play it! Mr. Potato Head: Mrs. Potato Head? Harmony's Mom: Harmony! Harmony: I'm coming! (Hold this Mrs. Potato Head to putting down on the floor) Mr. Potato Head: Oh, Mrs. Potato Head, I thought your freeze. Mrs. Potato Head: I've learned about the best, Potato Head. Mr. Potato Head: That's my sweet potato. Buzz Lightyear: Come to Papa. Woody: What are you doing here? Buzz Lightyear: I am not doing here, because I can fly. Woody: I told you, you're a toy, We've got more than enough! Buzz Lightyear: Hey, Woody, You need to listen, I was need to look for the "Laser Gun Blaster" Okay? It was not an actually of the Menus and I need to get one more Toys out of it, Now let go my leg! Woody: What? Buzz Lightyear: Let go! (Grunts and Woody is pulling a Buzz's legs and fall down of the toys in the floor) Hey, whoa! Buzz Lightyear (Voice Box): (Beeps) Buzz Lightyear to the rescue! Jessie: Huh? Al McWhiggin: (Gasps) Jessie: Uh...I'm sorry, I've got to go. Ducky: Jessie? Jessie. Where are you going? JESSIE!!!!!!! Woody: Quick, Get inside the barrel. (Toys are hide in the ball barrel) Al McWhiggin: Huh? Oh, man, now we having a falling out of the toys and now I'll get the phone! (Jessie, Forky, Ducky and Bunny hide onto the ball barrel) Ducky: Jessie! Jessie: Look, It dosen't work. Okay? Alphabert the Robot Alphabert the Robot: Hello! I'm Alphabert! What's your name? Woody: I'm Sheriff Woody, And this is Buzz, Bo and Jessie, And this is Forky, We're all toys. Alphabert the Robot: Oh. Woody. Yeah, I'm glad that you Sheriff Woody? Woody: Yeah, I was saying, We're have to picking up to the wagon of toys and Bonnie is wait until for Christmas Morning. Alphabert the Robot: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I knows that. And I got an Chip and Sprocket! (Whistles) Chip: Hi, I'm Chip! Sprocket: And I'm Sprocket! Woody: Hello! My name is Sheriff Woody and this is Buzz, Bo, Jessie, and a Forky too. Chip: Oh, Woody! Sprocket: Woody! Oh, yes, I know that, Woody. Alphabert the Robot: Okay. (opens the letters) Here is all of my letters to typing on A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z. Crowd Toys: Oh! Alphabert the Robot: Go ahead, Woody, press the on button. Woody: Okay. (Press the "On" button.) Alphabert the Robot (Voice Box): Hello, I'm Alphabert! Chip (Voice Box): And Chip! Sprocket (Voice Box): And Sprocket! Alphabert the Robot (Voice Box): Chose an activity? Alphabert the Robot: Go on, chose an activity. (Woody press "Learning Letters" button) Alphabert the Robot (Voice Box): Let's learn the letters! Press the button! Woody: What about....the letter "W". Alphabert the Robot (Voice Box): This is a letter "W". "W" is for Wheel. (Wheels around) Press the button! Woody: Okay........This one! (press "Word Scramble" button) Alphabert the Robot (Voice Box): Can you "UnScramble" this word? (Worm inside the Apple) Press the button to choose a letter! Woody: Uh... A P P L E. Apple! Alphabert the Robot (Voice Box): Apple! Chip (Voice Box): Yay! Sprocket (Voice Box): Very good job! Alphabert the Robot (Voice Box): Let's try a new one! Can you "UnScramble" this word? (Girl licking the Ice Cream) Press the button to choose a letter! Woody: Okay... I- Forky: N! Chip (Voice Box): Uh-oh! Sprocket (Voice Box): Try again! Woody: Will you stop it?!!! Forky: Okay! Sorry! Woody: Thank you. Geez. I'm trying to learn letters. Clarence Cat and Matthew Cat Clarence Cat: Hello, Fellas. Crowd Toys: (Gasps) Clarence Cat: (Laughing) I'm just messing with you. Welcome to my hometown, were we used to live in the office. I'm Clarence Cat! Jessie: Hey there! It's so nice to see you! Clarence Cat: Thank you, guys. It's been here for a long time. Slinky Dog: Exactly, Pal old mine! Clarence Cat: (Laughing) Thanks, Stretchy Dog. Anyways, I will like you to meet my son, Matthew, Matthew, say hello to these guys. Matthew Cat: Uh, Hello guys. Nice to meet you. Rex: Buzz! He's actually a cat! Buzz Lightyear: No kidding, Right? Hamm: Yeah, Sort of. Matthew Cat: Yes, I am a cat, i'm a son of my dad, Matthew. Jessie: Nice to meet ya, Matthew. I'm Jessie! Matthew Cat: Hello Jessie. (Laughing) and you? Rex: Me? Rex. Matthew Cat: Hi Rex! Good to see you! Hey there Pork chop that has a line your back. Hamm: It's Hamm you freak. Matthew Cat: Oh, sorry. Hamm? Are you the couch potato, cool! (Matthew cat spins and actually bomp Mr. Potato Head with his pieces fall apart) Mr. Potato Head: Hey! Watch it, buddy! Matthew Cat: What's your name who is a long stretch dog? Slinky Dog: Uh? Slink. Matthew Cat: Slink! (Laughing) I love that name! and you must be a space ranger, huh? Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear, I come in piece. Matthew Cat: Buzz, Well, I know, Buzz. And who are you cowboy doll? Woody: Me? My name is Sheriff Woody, but, You just can call me Woody. Matthew Cat: Woody? Nice meeting you. And what's your name robot guys? Alphabert the Robot: What's my name? I'm Alphabert! Chip: And Chip! Sprocket: And Sprocket! Matthew Cat: Wow! Alphabert, Chip and Sprocket?! Nice to meet you, Alphabert! Utility Belt Buzz Returns Utility Belt Buzz: (Yawns) Morning. The hypersleep is over! We're going to the adventure! The sector is fun, the kitty cat and we are getting out of... (Gasps) The kitty cat? The kitty cat!! Who goes they're?!! Mrs. Potato Head: But how? Buzz Lightyear: Boss must’ve installed it last night while we were sleeping. Jessie: What’re we gonna do? Buzz Lightyear: What’s it say, Bo? Bo Peep: The August 3, is an all-toys, Al's Toys Barn… maintenance free $100.00… that is guard to even extended the life of your dog toy. Slinky Dog: Stop it! (Pushing at Mr. Potato Head to falling out of the peices apart) Mr. Potato Head: Hey! Watch it, buddy! Bo Peep: The Al's Toy Barn is programmed to Utility Belt Buzz. Your toys onto the store from every time for 5 minutes?! Matthew Cat: Utiltiy Belt Buzz, What does that mean? (Utility Belt Buzz press the button with laser light to down and up at Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep, Jessie, Forky, Knifey, Spoony, Ducky, Bunny, Duke Caboom, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Dolly, Clarence Cat and Matthew Cat, Matthew will hands up and saying "Oh!!") Utility Belt Buzz: Do you know, defeated? Kitty cat! Crowd Toys: Ooh. Bo Peep: Nice. Matthew Cat: Uhh..oh....CURSE YOU, UTILITY BELT BUZZ!!!!! Slinky Dog: That’s it for the gift plan. It’s ruined! Jessie: Then what’re we gonna do about-- Crowd Toys: It's Al! Woody: Stay down, cowgirl! Harmony: Hey mom? Harmony's Mom: Yes, Harmony? Slinky Dog: False alarm. Rex: Aah! it's an emergency! Matthew Cat: My nerves can’t take much more of this. Slinky Dog: What’re we gonna do when that chicken man gets here? Woody: I’m thinking, I’m thinking. Finding a Truck Al McWhiggin: Sir, Can you help us for putting a new toys on the shelf? Worker Toys Man: Okay. (Bo, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie and Dolly are sneaking around) Al McWhiggin: Yo, the rat! Worker Toys Man: A bat! Bo Peep: (Meows like a cat) Al McWhiggin: A cat. Worker Toys Man: Let me out of here! I'm a lot of cat! Jessie: Now what? Woody: (Gasps) Let's pretend we're cats too! Jessie: Yeah, Matthew's my answer us! (Woody and Jessie are clear throats and meows like a cat) Jessie: (Laughs) (Woody and Jessie meows like a cat again) Jessie: (Laughs) Woody: And.....hide. Al McWhiggin: Hey, there's more than one cat! Worker Toys Man: Oh, no! Yikes! No! (Al McWhiggin and Worker Toys Man goes to the office) Woody: Yes! They're gone now! Come on, Jessie, Let's go find some truck. Jessie: Okay, Woody. Matthew Cat: (Yelling, shouting and fights the Buzz's face) Jessie: (Laughs) Woody: I have to find the truck! Matthew Cat: No! Clarence Cat: Why? What’s wrong? Matthew Cat: We’re in a store! Don’t you get it?! Woody: A truck? Matthew Cat: A truck! ‘Cause you had to ask for help! And now i'm fighting at the Buzz! Jessie: What's a Truck? Bo Peep: Well, I'll taking care of it (Carry on Mr. Potato Head) Mr. Potato Head: Hey, you! Put me down you moron! Let go with me! Woody: Okay, we'll have to find a truck. Clarence Cat: A truck. You know I was in store. Matthew Cat: No, You shut it! You can’t be! (Fights in Buzz's face) I have to fight! I have to fight! I have to tell his are! (Buzz Lightyear press the button to put on the helmet on Matthew's hands, as Matthew screams then yowls) Woody: Hey! Knock it off, Matthew! Al McWhiggin: I told you it was a cat in here. Worker Toys Man: There it is! (Sneezes) (Toys driving the truck) Worker Toys Man: Yo, I hate cats. (Sneezes Continues) Fix Me Now Woody: (Grunts) It cannon, you cowards! I demand to talk to Clarence! Matthew Cat: Zip it, Cowboy Doll. You don’t talk to Clarence till we say you can… Clarence Cat: Son? What’s going on here? Why is this toy taped up? Matthew Cat: (Stammers) He got out, dad. Clarence Cat: "Got out"? Oh, no, no, no, no, no. This isn’t how we treat our guests. F-A-Oh, my Schwarz. There you go. I’m so sorry. Woody: Clarence, there’s been a mistake. Clarence Cat: A mistake? Woody: The children in the Al's Toy Barn are not age-appropriate for me and my friends. We respectfully request a transfer to the Carnival. Clarence Cat: Well, request granted! Matthew Cat: But, dad… Clarence Cat: Hush now, Matthew. This toy’s shown initiative, leadership. Why, I’d say we’ve found ourselves a keeper. Hear that, everyone? We got a keeper! (All Cheering) Clarence Cat: We’re calling you up to the big leagues, son. From now on, you’ll have anything you want. Woody: Great. I’ll go get my friends. Clarence Cat: Whoa, whoa. Hold on there, boss. Who couldn't tell your friends to play with. Woody: But my friends don’t belong there. Clarence Cat: Oh, none of us do, I agree. Which is why, for the good of our community, we ask for the toys, the stronger ones, to take on the hardships the rest of us can’t cat anymore. Woody: Well, I-I guess that makes sense. But I can’t accept. We’re a family. We stay together. Clarence Cat: Family man, huh? I understand. Put him back in the timeout thread. Gabby Gabby: Come on, Woody. Woody: (Grunts) What are ya… It cannon! Clarence Cat: Bring in the Forky. Matthew Cat: (Whistles) Forky: (Mumbling) Ah! Here it is. It was ring under "Sheriff." Clarence Cat: Let’s see here. Think, think, think. Oh. Here we go. ripped up the thread on this Woody's back. Woody: What are you doing? Stop! (Woody Grunts and Jessie hold this needle to ripping on the thread off this Woody's back) Let go of me! Ow! Clarence Cat: To return your Woody's pull string sound to its original voice box… Woody: No! Clarence Cat: …tied the up from string with ring. Woody: Hey, hey! Stop! No! No! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! (Bo Peep putting on Woody's back onto the Woody's voice box) Alphabert Learn to Read Alphabert the Robot: Hey, guys, have you seen, Woody? Chip: Don't you see I quick? Sprocket: We've got a go. Clarence Cat: Go? Well, you just got here. I've notice they learn to read? They just love new reader. Sprocket: Love? We've been waiting all day and... Chip: Just look at my storybook! Clarence Cat: Mmm. Well you think so, Astro Boy, You've agree with an Al's Toy Barn. Chip: Astro B--?! Who did you think your talkin' to?! I have an over $30.09 with my storybook, and I've deserve more respe--! (When Clarence talking of with Chip's headphones and he put them on) Clarence Cat: Ah. That's better. Matthew Cat: (Laughing) Sprocket: Hey you! Nobody to takin' of the Chip's headphones! Accept me! Give me back you furry kitty kat! (Taking off with Chip's headphones for Clarence and put Chip's headphones back on) Bo Peep: Come on, guys, we're going home now. Clarence Cat: Whoa there, Bo Peep... You're not going anywhere. Bo Peep: Oh yeah? who's been staff this door a.... (Gasps and Woody's back) Slinky Dog: Woody, You're back! Woody: Whoop! (When Woody is pull string at back) Woody (Voice Box): Reach for the sky! Slinky Dog: Woody? (Woody pull string to lands onto the hanger) Bo Peep: Hey! Woody: (Tarzan Yell) Woody (Voice Box): You're my favourite deputy! There's a snake in my boot! Somebody's poison in the water hole! Reach for the sky! We've got to this wagon trail movin'! This town ain't big enough for the two of us! Yeehaaw! Woody: Precious of the read to learning, Clarence. Bo Peep: Woody, What are you doing? Woody: Quiet, partner! That's it quite enough for the two of us! Jessie: Partner? Rex: Quite enough for the two of us? Hamm: Oh, boy. Clarence Cat: Good work, Sheriff! Now take the cameras. Woody: Yes, sir! (Alphabert, Chip and Sprocket is make a video camera; So does Woody, Buzz, Bo, Jessie, Ducky, and Bunny is tape it up the cameras with wires on TV) Clarence Cat: Sheriff, Explain to this reader. Woody: Sir, Yes Sir! Let's Play Clarence Cat: Where is it, where is it...Hey, I think this worker is all done. Let's play! Matthew Cat: Hit it! Clarence Cat: That's a crowd are winning, and that's a make an winning, and the cat is makin' are baseball the winning go! Yeah! Matthew Cat: I got it! (T''urn on this big fan'') Oh yea-! Utility Belt Buzz, Clarence Cat and Matthew Cat: (Gasps) Uh-oooooh! Sprocket: Uh? Oh, o- Oh Whoaaa! (Vents onto a Alphabert the Robot) Clarence and Matthew Cat: Whoa! Whoa! Whoooaaa! Ducky: That's not in this story?! That's in the "Wizard of Oz"! Bo Peep: It's okay, We can fix this. I hope...? (The Big fan really fastest in the Al's office and Woody, Buzz, Bo, Jessie, Ducky and Bunny is flying of windy all over the place) Ducky: Whoaho! Bunny: Whoahohoho! Buzz Lightyear: Whoa!! Bo Peep: Whoa! Jessie: Whoa, Wah! Woody: Whohoa!! Jessie: No! Not my hat?! Woody: Nohoho!! Not the Sheriff Woody?!! Bunny: Whoa! Ho! Bo Peep: This is make this one of his schedule's! Utility Belt Buzz: Hold still.......Wah! Oah, (Turn off the big fan) Aa- Oof! (Then Al's Toy Barn messy around the toys) Trixie: Aw. Mrs. Potato Head: Oh. Mr. Potato Head: Where's my ears? Who's seen my ears? Did you see my ears? And my eyes! I cannot not see here? Hamm: Oh no! Now I looked done to my coins! Rex: Aah! My Tail, What are you doing?! Matthew Cat: Help! Help! Somebody help me! Help!! Woody: Help? What seem's to be a problem? Matthew Cat: It someone can't look around the head! Clarence Cat: Please, Let me see your fix that son. (Turn Matthew's head around the forward) Matthew Cat: Wow! (Giggles) My hero! (Hug at Clarence) Clarence Cat: Ohohohoohoo! My hero too, son. Sprocket: Hey, Woody! Buzz! Chip: Your guys are going having all over the place! Buzz Lightyear: I was flying. (Hit on the helmet by baseball bat) Ow! Hey, Are you happening to there us? Bo Peep: I'm afraid that so, Buzz Lightyear, we can't help you out, We've lost everything. Crowd Toys: Yeah. Jessie: No it doesn't?! Look! We have the plan always to be fix! You see?! This is a list plan! Evil Emperor Zurg Returns Matthew Cat: Will just have to get home, make the house clean, and we're out of here (Evil Emperor Zurg's back, Matthew screams) Evil Emperor Zurg: Not so fast, little kitty. I'm back. Matthew Cat: The Emperor! It's the Emperor Zurg! "This is an All of the Day" (man is starts driving a truck) Matthew Cat: This truck has been arrive! Buzz Lightyear: Good work, Matthew! Now let's move! (Bo Peep, Jessie, Forky, Knifey, Spoony, Ducky, Bunny, Duke Caboom, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie and Dolly lands onto the truck) Woody: (gives this Buzz's communicator sticker back) Buzz Lightyear: Thanks, buddy. (flip it arm communicator to put sticker's back and close it up) Next up....Bonnie's house. (Woody and Buzz Lightyear lands onto the truck) Bonnie's Christmas Morning more coming soon... Bonnie's Playing in the Snow/Toys and the Happy Ending Bonnie: Yay! Let's play in the snow! Whoo-hoo! (Bonnie making a Snow Angel) Alphabert the Robot: Thanks so much for your help, guys. Matthew Cat: You're welcome, Alphabert. Buzz Lightyear: Woody, you're my hero. Woody: And you're my hero too, Buzz. (When Woody is pull-string at back) Woody (Voice Box): You're my favorite deputy! (When Buzz is press the ultimate button) Buzz Lightyear (Voice Box): To infinity and beyond! Jessie: Oh yeah? I can do that too. (When Jessie is pull-string at back) Jessie (Voice Box): The roundup gang is back in town! Woody and Buzz Lightyear: (Laughs) Woody: Finally. After a long christmas and finally get some rest. Have a wonderful time of the year, Bonnie. THE END Poll What do you think of this idea? Great idea! It should exist! Not bad. Horrible!